The Return of a Legend Percy Jackson
by iemanrock333
Summary: After getting betrayed by everyone he thought who stand with him he is forgotten and erased from history.He achieves feats thought and becomes a being even Olympians can't w another war is coming will he stand by the Gods and the girl who he once loved or will he side with the Titans in return for death? One thing is for sure he is a powerful ally... or a enemy to have.
1. fear of monsters

Return of a legend

After getting betrayed by everyone he thought who stand with him he is forgotten and erased from history. What more to make things worse he cursed with immortality and made to endure his pain for eternity. Now another war is coming will he stand by the Gods the very beings who cursed him and the girl who he once loved or will he side with the Titans in return for death? One thing is for sure Perseus Jackson is a powerful ally to have….

The fear of monsters

3rd person pov

A man hid in the shadows of the woods that surrounded the Westover hall military school.

The man sighed as he watched 3 demigods and a satyr trying to fight a manticore. He didn't want to be here. The only reason he was here was because he owned Hades a favour, and he didn't like owning people anything. So here he was rescuing two children of hades from the Olympians. He waited some more as he watched a boy with wavy black hair and sea green eyes trying to stab the manticore only to be thrown aside be its tail when he was about to step up and help, a hunting horn sounded and 12 girls in silver parkas and hunting cloths stepped out of the woods opposite to him. The man panicked, Hades didn't tell him they were coming. Not that he fear them in fact he could take them all out in a matter of seconds. But there was someone who he prayed he would never see again among them. Then he saw her standing there with volcanic black eyes, coppery coloured skin and long dark hair with a tiara on the top. The very girl he fell in love with a long time ago. The very girl who broke his heart for some arrogant son of Zeus who used her and left her in the end.

"Zoë" he thought bitterly. The manticore and the goddess of hunt Artemis spoke to each other on something about the ancient laws. Then Zoë stepped forward with her bow raised and asked something Artemis replied with a nod of her head. The hunters started pelting the monster with arrows but his dove forward and grabbed Zoë before running of towards the cliff but before he could jump he froze. The monster turned in horror towards the forest.

And from the shadows stepped out a man covered in head to toe in pitch black assassin's robes with throwing knifes in his shoulder arranged in a way so that he could easily take it out when wanted, a pitch black bow was placed on his back and he was wielding a pitch black sword that seemed to suck in light. In fact he himself seemed to suck in all the light around him. His face was covered by a hood. Now the demigods was scared too. The hunters seemed to be taken back, then the scariest thing happened the monster bowed down to the man and said "lord death walker"

Thalia's pov

Thalia was scared. Okay scratch that, Thalia was not scared she was terrified.

She has never seen monsters bow to anyone other than titans. But that to war out of fear, but it seems that the manticore really want to bow to him. And the monster's face was of respect rather than that of fear. He must be really powerful and certainly a person she did not want to anger.


	2. Who are you to question a primordial?

Who are you to question a primordial?

Artemis's pov

Who was this man? He does look powerful. And a monster is bowing to him he should be powerful. A lot powerful.

She was brought out of her thought by the man saying "rise manticore. You do not have to bow to me I am not your king."

"But my lord we consider you as one. You have bested the best among us and even our mother bows to you my lord, an honour that she denies even for Zeus."

"Very well manticore, very well. But I have a favour to ask of you."

"Anything my lord"

"I have to ask you to leave the children of hades and the daughter of atlas alone"

"But my lord I have no choice, but to take them or the general will torture me to death."

"Do you really think Thorn that I will let anything even close to that happen to people who serve me?" the man asked to the manticore who looked at the ground before releasing the demigods and Zoë saying "No my lord, I was just afraid. Of what he would do to me and blinded by the false words he gave me."

"It's okay thorn, I can understand I would have done the same after what they done to us. And I still am tempted believe me, But the time is not right. But I give you my word we will get our well-deserved revenge against that fool Zeus and his goons." he said seriously.

"ok milord" "you may go now thorn and you may go knowing you are safe for you have the power of the sea and sky with you that is if anyone in insolent enough to attack a person who is under the protection of a primordial deity." He pointy looking at the hunters.

There was only one thought in Artemis's mind "Oh, Shit"

A primordial? But aren't they supposed to be faded or in slumber? If so then who was he?

"Who are you?

The man said "I am the death walker, Heir of Pontus, The true lord of the Seas, Oceans, and other forms of water and fluids, And Ouranus, The true lord of the Sky, King of the monsters, Fear of the titans, Bane of Kronos, Hyperon, Prometheus, Escaper of tartrus, Respected by Gaea, Chronos, and other primordial beings, Blessed by Nyx, Tartrus, Chronos, Euburus, Anther, Hemera, Hades and Pan and betrayed by the Olympians."


	3. Percy? Is that really you?

**Percy? Is that really you?**

Last time

"Who are you?

The man said "I am the death walker, Heir of Pontus, The true lord of the Seas, Oceans, and other forms of water and fluids, And Ouranus, The true lord of the Sky, King of the monsters, Fear of the titans, Bane of Kronos, Hyperon, Prometheus, Escaper of tartrus, Respected by Gaea, Chronos, and other primordial beings, Blessed by Nyx, Tartrus, Chronos, Euburus, Anther, Hemera, Hades and Pan and betrayed by the Olympians."

Now

Zoe's pov

Okay I am either going mad or I am seeing things possibly the second. Events of today and the last weeks must have caught up with me.

"Take your hood of boy" I turned around to see who said that. Phoebe the fool didn't she know who was standing in front of them. Right course she don't the gods have band the topic of primordial ever since they took over. They don't like people knowing there are beings more powerful than them. Well she is in trouble.

The man turned around with annoyance rolling of him waves. "Mind your place mortal I was talking to your goddess here and really don't like people interfering when I talk." Yep she is in trouble.

Artemis's pov

What was Phoebe thinking? Oh yeah I can't blame her even though she is 2000 years old she was born after the end of taitanomacy so she don't know. "Mind your place mortal I was talking to your goddess here and really don't like people interfering when I talk." The primordial said with annoyance in his voice. "I apologies for her my lord, she don't know about your kind" I said with as much as apology in my voice I can muster. It is really hard for me to apologies to a male.

"It is okay goddess I was no different from her when I first meet Ouranus."

"Hey what do you mean by saying betrayed by Olympians" That Athena girl asked.

"Like mother like child" he said shaking his head. Then his nature became filled with anger making me step back "I was a demigod like you a long time ago but then the best thing happened the Olympians betrayed me and punished me as a reward for all the thing I have done for them. I was cursed with immortality, erased from history, stripped of my achievements and exiled to tartrus. Then again I met Ouranus and Pontus and became their heir and so and so" he said calming down a little as he said the last part. Then he said something so quietly but enough for me to here that made my hunch come true and my blood run cold and realization dawn upon me "Also got betrayed by me love."

"Perseus?" I said praying it was now him.

"Yes Phoebe Artemis, it's me Perseus Jackson the very person you and your brethren betrayed."

Zoe's pov

O my gods it can't be him could it? If it really is Percy he must hate me now. After all what is not hate? I rejected him who I have known ever since I was born for an arrogant son of Zeus.

I was a fool. But I really can't understand what happened that day. I mean I really liked him but when he confessed his feelings for me I was so happy but when I was about to replay it was as if someone took over me making me a prisoner in my own body. And after he left I heard a laughter of a woman saying her mistresses didn't want him and me together. It broke my heart to see his face when I said those words to him. I wanted to say it wasn't me but never saw him again until next day when Heracles left me. I saw him appear behind Heracles and beat him until he was unconscious. Then he walked back to me and said something that broke my heart ""Run hesperid, run. Run before your farther finds out."" Then he vanished into nothing.

I shook myself out of my mussing. First I have to know if it really is him.

"P-Percy?" I asked "Is it really you?"

"Yes Hesperid, or should I call Huntress?" He asked back not looking at me. I broke into tears hearing this it was too much for me "Percy please, we must talk" I pleaded.

"No huntress, we must not talk." He replied "You made it clear the last time we talked that you have nothing to do with me. Thinking about it why would you? I was a fool to think that you would like me much less love me."

This was too much for me I fell on my knees crying "Percy you don't understand it wasn't me who said that and it would never be."

He seemed to be thinking about something then he said more to himself than to any body "Maybe he was right after all" then he looked up at me and said "Good bye ….Zoe. We will see again" then he vanished into thin air. But not before turning to Artemis and saying "that applies to you Olympians too."

I stopped sobbing with a bit of hope inside me. Maybe there was hop for me after all. But for now all eyes turned on me.

**Wheeeyou that was the 3****rd**** chapter 4****th**** one tomorrow …..Maybe. **

**And review please. More you review more bigger the chapter.**

**Yours truly iemanrock333**


	4. sorry

sorry guys but i wont be able to upload for a few day. schools a devil!

iemanrock333


End file.
